And so Kyoya Met Him
by alittlebird16
Summary: The tale of Tamaki and Kyoya's relationship. Haruhi knew it from that one love filled glance across a crowded room, but the story needs to be told. Starts at episode 24 then goes back to 1. Cannon. Slash.


A/N: So...senioritis is a really bad thing for me. I haven't done calculus homework in over a week...But...I couldn't resist this. I really couldn't. Please, please review so that I know how this sounds. It's my first time for this fandom and I feel like I've kept everyone in character, but feedback would be awesome! So, slash warning obviously. Tamaki/Kyoya. Nothing bad yet, but it's only the first chapter. Enjoy! Love, IBelongWithTheCullens

Disclaimer! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Or Tamaki's piano playing skills, though I wish I did. Any dialogue you recognize from the show is copyrighted and I am merely borrowing it.

* * *

><p><span>And so Kyoya Met Him…<span>

_Prologue ~ the First Meeting_

I had just begun my final spring term of middle school when I met him. Tamaki Suou. And when I did he turned my perfect orderly world upside down, sweeping through it like a whirlwind. Before he came along I knew exactly what to do in almost any situation. I fancied myself a very astute judge of people and could react accordingly. All I needed to know was the ways in which their family was connected to mine and I automatically had the appropriate response all ready to go. I never saw the need for pointless small talk. Why pretend to like someone if you actually don't? Unless of course, it could help you in the business world.

"Hey Ootori, how would you like to come visit my family's villa in the mountains?" I glanced up at the boy talking to me, recognizing him as the son of a prestigious funds manager. I had no interest in the star-gazing he was nattering on about, but I knew it was important to befriend him in order to get closer to his father.

"That sounds like a great idea," I replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Why are you imposing on them like that, Kyoya-san?" my older sister was in the living room with me, doing chores while I slaved away on homework.<p>

"I'm not imposing," I informed her primly. "They invited me along. My motives are pure, I assure you."

"Perhaps theirs are as well," she mused. "Perhaps they do simply want you to come stargaze with them." She smiled and clasped the shirt she was holding to her chest as if it were a lover. "Oh, it's so romantic! Becoming friends under the starry skies!"

I sighed and mumbled under my breath about the silly notions of women and then decided to change topics before she could go any farther. "Fuyumi-san, may I ask why you are rummaging in my draws?"

"I wanted to organize your clothes for you!" she replied brightly. "But…they won't go back in!" she tried to shove some more articles of clothing in the jam-packed drawers to no avail.

I sighed again. "That's why we have the help, Fuyumi-san," I reminded her. She didn't seem to hear me over her struggles, but soon turned to face me again with a serious expression gracing her features. That's when I knew that the drawer-organizing had merely been a ploy to talk to me on my own.

"You know, Kyoya-san, you could relax a little," her words were hesitant; "Father isn't grooming you to take over the business any time soon. Have fun and act your age for a change!" her tone was lightly admonishing.

I looked away. "It's true that I'm not next in line for succession, but that is the exact reason why I _can't _relax! I must meet every expectation set for me, yet be sure not to exceed them too far in fear of overshadowing my brothers. It's like trying to paint a picture on a canvas already inside a magnificent frame…" I trailed off before she could see how much I resented the position I was in. I didn't want, nor need, her pity.

She stared into her tea cup as if it would help her offer solace to her youngest brother. "You are so bright, Kyoya-san," she whispered. "But are you happy with that?"

"My happiness is not a factor," I told her and bent again to my work.

* * *

><p>My oldest brother was already in training under my father and the middle was still in medical school the first time I laid eyes on Tamaki. I will remember that day for the rest of my life.<p>

I was sitting at the breakfast table with my father and brothers as normal when my father's voice sounded from behind his newspaper. "Today, Suou's son is going to transfer into your class," he informed me. "Our family ties with them go way back, but we are also in fierce competition. The best thing for us all would be if you became good friends with the boy. Can I count on you, Kyoya?"

"Yes, Father," I replied. I was curious about this new student.

"Being at the top of your class is not an accomplishment," my father continued his tirade, bursting my happy bubble. "It is merely a requirement. It will take more than stellar grades to impress me."

"Yes, Father," I said again, with considerably less enthusiasm. But I knew I would do whatever he asked of me. Making friends was easy for me. The walls I kept around me allowed me to see out and no one to see in. I was sure wooing the boy would be a piece of cake.

Before leaving for school that morning I decided to do a little digging on one Tamaki Suou. "Let's see," I muttered to myself, pulling up the Internet. "Child the chairman had overseas…now divorced from his wife…took him in out of pity…" I shook my head. "So a love child becomes heir to a multi-million dollar corporation overnight?" Talk about ridiculous. But, he was also lucky. I squashed down the wave of envy rising up in me. I had to befriend this blond-haired, blue-eyed boy, whether I liked it or not.

* * *

><p>That morning I walked into an unused classroom alongside the class vice-chairman, Jonouchi Ayame, to meet the new student. We were to introduce ourselves as representatives of the class and show him around the school. When the door opened, I swear my heart stopped. There stood one of the most beautiful boys I had ever laid eyes on. I use the word beautiful and not handsome because it was so much more accurate. The pixilated picture online had not done him justice. His hair was the color of corn silk and looked just as soft. My fingers ached to touch it. His eyes were the sparkling blue of the ocean and promised a good time no matter where they took you. I was startled out of my daze as he took a graceful step forward <em>(gods, even the way he moved was gorgeous) <em>and took both of Ayame-san's hands in his, pressing a light kiss to her fingertips and gushing about her looks. She blushed lightly and stuttered out thanks.

When he turned the full-force of his blue gaze on me, I felt my knees buckle, but managed not to show it, my amazing public maneuvering skills coming quite in handy. "It's a pleasure, Ootori-kun," he said, holding out his hand. His voice was soft, but with a musical inflection that made my heart soar.

"The pleasure is mine," I returned. "If you want, I could show you around the school," I offered and grasped his hand in mine. I managed to suppress the shudder that ran through me at the electric tingle that accompanied his touch. _What are you thinking, idiot? _I asked myself. _Why are you offering to show him around school? You're supposed to be friends with him, not creep him out!_

But my worried were for naught. "I'd be thrilled," he said and smiled, almost stopping my breath once again.

I led him out of the room and down the hallway, exiting the school to show him the courtyard. As we walked along, I pointed out the different buildings and explained what each was for. I appeared calm on the outside, but my insides were attuned to every movement he made. "Hey Ootori?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a kotatsu at your house?"

"Huh?" I was surprised by the random question. The blond didn't seem like an airhead, but then again, appearances can be deceiving. "Why do you ask?"

"Because they are just so cute~!" he gushed. "Here in Japan, you guys have the quaint little tradition of sitting on the floor to eat. I wanted to be sure to take part in that as soon as I arrived here. But," his expression turned tragic and his shoulders slumped. "My father only has western rooms in our house."

I will admit my opinion of him dropped a little at these remarks. He seemed like one of those foreigners who were in love with Japanese culture. But I remembered my father's command to befriend him and my own reactions earlier to his presence. But I was trying not to think about those; instead filing the strange instances away for inspection at a later date.

"No, I don't have a kotatsu at my home," I told Tamaki. For some reason, my simple remark seemed to cause a strong reaction in him.

"Oh, I am so sorry~!" he wailed, grasping my shoulders. I tensed a little under his touch, both from the electric shock that always seemed to accompany it and the social taboo that he was committing. But he paid no mind to my discomfort, immediately launching into a rant about how the kotatsu was apparently the symbol of a happy home life in Japan and how sorry he was that I didn't have that. And a bunch of other garbage about Japanese traditions that Westerners seem to pick up from T.V.

When he was done, I shrugged out from his hands and gave him my most winning smile. Sure, he was irritating, but intriguing at the same time. And I was never one to fail a mission from my father. "Let's just put this misunderstanding behind us for now, alright?" I asked. "I can see if my father can put a kotatsu in one of our Japanese rooms and you can come over." I added this last bit rather impulsively and wasn't entirely sure what my motives were.

He looked at me in complete joy. "Thank you, Ootori!" he yelled, jumping up and pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. I could feel my face burn bright red from being so close to him when I had had all these disconcerting reactions to him, but the hug was over before it began. I found myself regretting the fact as he bounced away, calling me his best friend between yelps of jubilation.

* * *

><p>"My, my, Kyoya-san," my sister surveyed me from across the room. "Best friends in one day? I'm impressed."<p>

I snorted. "Don't be. I'm not even sure if he understands what he said. I can't tell if he's fluent in Japanese or not." I turned to see her sorting through my drawers again. "And I thought I told you not to do that!" She ignored me and so I sighed and turned back to my work. But my thoughts weren't centered on calculus; rather they were centered on a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed angel of a boy…

It was only the first day I had known him and already my life was a mess. Tamaki was like a tornado; a force to be reckoned with. Then again, he was also a fool, and fools were easy to manipulate. I had already gone through and dissected my responses to him from earlier in the day and had discarded them as too little sleep and too much coffee. There was no way I had any feelings towards Tamaki Suou, the fool.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled out as soon as he spotted me in the corridors of school the next day. He rushed over a place his hands on my shoulders, his face a serious expression. There was the familiar tingle that came whenever he so much as brushed his hand against mine, but I ignored it. "I need to ask you a favor."<p>

"What is it?" I asked, trepidation coloring my words.

"You see," he began and I prepared myself for another of his crazy stories. "I want to go to Kyoto. " I blinked, surprised at the normalcy of this request. It didn't last long however as he began listing off various Japanese landmarks, none of which were actually in Kyoto. When I pointed this fact out to him, he became as depressed as yesterday when I told him I didn't have a kotatsu. His downcast expression tugged at my heartstrings and before I knew it, I heard myself offering to take him to Kyoto that very weekend so he could get started on his to do list.

"And we can go to Okinawa on the next vacation," I added. _Stupid, _I inwardly berated myself. _What are you doing? Nothing, just being friendly is all. Father wants us to become friends…_

The turnaround in his expression was instantaneous and he pulled me into a second bone-crushing hug in as many days. Like the previous one, this was over too soon. "Fool," I muttered to myself as he walked cheerfully away, once again proclaiming me to be his best friend. Though I didn't know if I was referring to myself or Tamaki.

* * *

><p>As I began to show Tamaki the sights of my home country over the next few weeks, my opinion of him became more confused than ever. There was no doubt he was a fool who knew nothing about Japanese culture besides what he watched on T.V. He acted like a hyper child most of the time and I found myself wondering what I saw in him; why I wanted to spend so much time with him. But as much as I complained about him to my sister, I secretly enjoyed my outings with the blond-haired boy. He was so different from anybody I had ever met before; whether that was a good thing or a bad thing I had yet to figure out. He frustrated me to no end the majority of the time, but then he would do something like he did that day on the beach to make me think those reactions I had to him weren't the product of my imagination after all…<p>

We were sitting in the warm sand, watching the sun set and the waves crash on the beach. We were close, but not touching and the nerves along the left side of my body felt electrified and acutely attuned to his presence. "Kyoya?" he turned to me with a gentle expression. "I'm sorry for making you indulge my capriciousness." He turned back to look at the ocean, his smile quickly growing into a smirk. "I seemed to have overestimated your abilities."

But then we were right back at square one. _Why did he have to ruin such a nice moment? _I asked myself. _Oh, right. Because he's Tamaki Suou._

But that remark only made me want to ensure that our time at Hokkaido was the best yet. However, when I mentioned the trip to him the next day at school, he shot me down, saying we should be studying for exams and he would "play with me after." That really got my blood boiling. I didn't understand this angel boy. He seemed to get no visible pleasure from baffling me at every turn, yet I was sure he was secretly laughing at me. Perhaps he had heard about my father wanting us to be friends and was out to thwart my mission? But he was too much of a dimwit to be that manipulative.

The next night I ranted to my sister about what was going on, but she offered no substantial advice. I managed to calm myself down however and realize that despite his numerous flaws, he really did consider me a friend. And that was the only thing keeping me by his side at that moment. It definitely had nothing to do with the way his touch raised a fiery blush to my cheeks or the fact that his looks made my heart swoon.

* * *

><p>The next Sunday, I found myself disconcerted when I realized I had a day off, not only from school, but from Tamaki as well. Not knowing was to do with myself, I went for a walk, but soon returned, just as restless and bored as when I left. My sister was awaiting me outside when I came up the path. "Your friend is here to see you," she informed me.<p>

"My friend?" I questioned. I didn't have many of those. Unless she meant… I threw her a questioning gaze, but she merely smiled and led me into the sitting room.

The first thing I focused on was the beautiful music coaxed from the ivory keys of the grand piano. It was like nothing I had ever heard before; it was breathtaking. All those hokey comments about angels singing and whatnot came to mind before I could push them out. When I finally had the presence of mind to see who was playing such wonderful music, I was further dumbfounded to find none other than Tamaki Suou seated at the bench. It was the first time I had seen him look truly serious since the day I met him and unwittingly, he brought tears to my eyes.

After the impromptu concert we went up to my room for tea. "I'm sorry for just dropping by unannounced," he said.

"If that's how you feel than go home," I muttered angrily. "What about studying for your tests?" I asked scathingly. I don't know why I was so angry at him. I guess I felt defensive after feeling so vulnerable earlier.

"Your house is huge, Kyoya. It might be bigger than my one in France, but I'm not sure." He changed subjects so effortlessly, I wasn't sure he even heard me when I spoke.

My eyebrow twitched a little in anger at his seemingly snide comments. "I don't know about your house in France, but surely the Suou estate is much larger."

"I wouldn't know," he said lightly. "I've never been inside the main estate. The second part is much smaller." His blue eyes were clear and he spoke in all honesty. Whatever sarcastic remark I had prepared for him died on my tongue. But I wish I had said it when he brought up the next subject.

"Hey, Kyoya, are you going to take over the family business soon?"

I snorted a laugh. "No way. You saw that I have two older brothers right? I'll end up working under them."

"That's a surprise," he commented. "You seem so much more ambitious than that." He turned to look at me. "Your eyes say you want more." Whether it was intentional or not, the seductive context of his comment sent heat straight to my cheeks. "I wouldn't expect you to give up so easily."

"It's not a matter of giving up," I said through clenched teeth. "It's just how things are! You wouldn't understand! You're going to automatically become the head of your family!" _Whoops, _I thought. _I really need to learn how to control my temper around this guy…_

But Tamaki didn't seem offended. "It's not for sure that I'll take over," he confided. "I'm on a sort of probationary period right now because my grandmother despises me. Didn't I ever tell you?" he said all this in an off-hand manner, as if it didn't matter to him at all. "Besides, maybe I could become a scientist or create an animal kingdom up north…Yeah, that'd be fun…"

His attitude combined with those comments made me snap. "Come off it!" I yelled standing up suddenly and upsetting the tea table. "What the hell are you talking about? Don't act like you don't care what you're future is!" I grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him a little. "You have the chance to become something great! Why wouldn't you take advantage of that? You're nothing like me; you don't try! Why don't you try harder?" _How can someone like you see through me? _I thought as Tamaki stared up at me in shock. Then his eyes softened.

"You're the one who's not trying," he said. "If you want to surpass your brothers, what's stopping you? The only one who is not trying hard enough here is you." His words made me realize something. They made me realize that I could paint outside the frame if I so chose. There was no frame in the first place and I was free to make my painting as large and extravagant as I wanted. I smiled and he smiled back. "By the way, Kyoya, where's your kotatsu? That's the real reason I came over today, you know." Instead of frustrating me the way his antics normally would, I threw my head back and laughed. "What's so funny? Are you hiding the kotatsu from me?" his words had a sobering effect and I stopped my chuckling to lightly bop him on the head.

"Kotatsus are only used in winter, dumb ass," I said. "Wait until then." As I stood up, I realized the position we had been resting in until recently, with me straddling Tamaki's legs. I blushed furiously and quickly moved away. But from that moment on, we truly were best friends.

* * *

><p>That winter found the two of us sitting under a kotatsu at my house, just as I promised. As I carried in the tea, Tamaki spoke up. "Hey, Kyoya, I've got a great idea. Let's start a club! We can begin as soon as we get into high school. We'll make use of our stunning good looks and call it the Host Club!"<p>

I pushed him over. "Go to sleep." But he only giggled like a school, boy his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"But I've already thought about other members!" he protested. "Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai and those twins from second year!"

As he continued nattering on, his plans growing increasingly insane, I found myself thinking of the possibilities. And I knew I would do it anyway, because it was Tamaki and I had a hard time saying no to him, if only to avoid that heartbroken expression. Plus I had the feeling that if I joined his world, he would show me things that I had no chance of seeing otherwise. And maybe, just maybe, he could explain these feelings I still got whenever I was around him…

* * *

><p>So...how was it? Be honest, please! Concrit is such a lovely thing for us writers! : D I'm not entirely happy with the end, I think I sped it up too much, but let me know your opinion! I'm the writer, it's in my job description to never be happy with something. But I am proud of this hard work. I watched the episode like five times. Eight pages on Word and over 3,500 words!<p> 


End file.
